


She hears my heart beat.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Request/Prompt Used:We really shouldn't, but can't stop
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	She hears my heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> **Summary:** Portrait-ish.  
>  **Notes:** The title is actually inspired by a Ginny/Luna [haiku](https://digthewriter.livejournal.com/441179.html) I wrote ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking. Also on [TUMBLR](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/626006775621091328/she-hears-my-heart-beat-recipient) ♥


End file.
